The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, to a system for easily erecting wall studs and connecting elements therefor.
Conventionally, walls are constructed by connecting floor to ceiling studs around the periphery of the room to be constructed, with the studs being separated from each other by distance of generally 16 inches. The studs can be 2×4 inch pieces of wood. Alternatively, the studs can be elongated sections of galvanized metal having a U-shaped, square or rectangular cross-section. After the studs are erected, sheetrock or the like is secured to the studs.
Although such an arrangement is relatively inexpensive, it is also labor intensive by requiring securement of the sheetrock to the studs by screws or the like.
In addition, such arrangement is not very versatile, for use, for example, in a situation for holding shelves or the like, for securing green walls thereto, for providing an exposed structure or the like.